deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Acnologia Vs Miraak
Intro Wiz: Today we look at the first of dragon fighters. Boomstick: Acnologia, the first Dragon slayer. Wiz: FIghting the First Dragonborn, Miraak. It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win. Boomstick: In a Death Battle! (It shows Miraak looking at a human Acnologia) Acnologia Wiz: Over 400 years ago the first Dragon slayer was born. He joined the Dragon King festavle believing that Dragons murdered his family and burned down his city. Acnnologia and other dragon slayers became corrupt from their power and they abandoned their cause killing dragons and bathing in their blood. After over using his powers he became a dragon himself and he claimed himself as the king of dragons. Boomstick: Many years later Acnologia roamed the earth land as a dragon. He found a mage named Gildarts and the two fought. Acnologia took off Gildarts left arm, left leg, and most of his organs letting him die. Glidarts survived and he was the first person to survive Acnologias attack on earth land. Wiz: Acnologia for a long time had a huge attack on earth land destroying a lot of buildings and people Boomstick: Acnologia has dragon slayer magic like his dragon roar or eternal flare, he has time magic, shape shifting, enhanced strength, durability, and smell, hes great in hand to hand combat, He cannot be affected by Dragon manipulation magic, and he has immense magic powers. Wiz: Acnologia is highly arrogant, he can get motion sick easily, and he cant eat his own magic to replenish his stamina. miraak Wiz: When tamriel was ruled by Dragons Miraak served as a dragon priests at the island of Solstheim. He found a Black Book that lead him to servitude under the Daedric Prince of Knowledge and fate, Hermaeus Mora, who taught him a means to great power. This power is a shout capable of bending dragons to his will. Boomstick: with this knowledge he turned on his fellow Dragon priests and using his Dragonborn abilities to devour their souls to become even more powerful. During the Dragon War warriors pleaded for Mirrak to help seal Alduin away but he refused so he can make his own rebelion on the dragons. The dragons found out about this and they razed his temple. l Wiz: His rebellion was unsuccessful and he was beaten by another Dragon priest named Vahlok who became his jailer. Vahlok was about to kill Miraak but Hermaeus Mora teleported Miraak to his land of apocrypha. The Dragons made Vahlok the ruler of Solstheim but not before he was compelled to swar an oath of vigilance to watch for Miraaks return. Boomstick: Miraak sent out some of his cutists and he had the Dragon born from Skyrim to fight him so he can kill him and be the only dragonborn. Wiz: Miraak absorbed dragon souls of dragons that the Dragonborn killed making the Dragonborn hunt Miraak down to kill him. We dont know if the Dragonborn killed Miraak or used the bend will shout to turn Miraak good and to fight Hermaeus Mora. Boomstick: Miraak can use the fire breath, frost breath, bend will, Dragon aspect, become ethereal, cyclone, Whirlwind sprint, and unrelenting force. He can generate lightning bolts, generate wards, and he can use healing spells. He has a staff that can create tenticals that hurt people. He has a sword that can drain peoples stamina. He will call down one of his 4 dragons to use his unique 4 word shout to one shot the dragon. He can travel from his world to tamriel as a ghost like thing. Wiz: Miraak is immune to the unrelenting force only being staggered by it, Paralysis, Daedric artifcacts like the wabbajack, Disintagration, Decapatation, reanimation, and the damaging liquid in the Apocrypha. Boomstick: Miraak is a bit insane but it is never stated if he is insane or not. pre fight Wiz: Now that our combatace are set its time to settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a dragon slayer battle! FIGHT! Two cultist walk to Acnologia in his human form. Cultist 1: You there! You're one they call Dragonborn? Acnologia: I am a drago- Cultist 2: Your lies fall on deaf ears, Deceiver! The True Dragonborn comes ... You are but his shadow. When Lord Miraak appears all shall bear witness. None shall stand to oppose him! Acnologia: Miraak? Who is that? The two cultist attack Acnologia but he punches one of the cultist in the face braking the mask and he tosses the cultist into the other cultist. Acnologia looks at a letter and he changes into his dragon form flying to Solstheim. Something knocks Acnologia out of the sky and he lands near Miraaks shrine. Acnologia tosses cultists around and he finds the black book. The Black Book drags Acnologia into Miraaks world. Miraak uses the unrelenting force to knock Acnologia off his arena and into a pool of tentacles. Miraak: Weak I thought the dragonborn would be stronger! Acnologia turns into a dragon and he flys up knocking the tentacles away. Miraak smerks from under his mask and he shoots lightning at Ancologia. Ancologia shoots a elemental flare at Miraak. Miraak dodges and he shoots more lightning at Ancologia. Ancologia flys at Miraak dodging the lightning and he flys into Miraak. Miraak jumps up and he grabs on Ancologia. Ancologia tries to knock Miraak off but he stabs Ancologia in the back with his sword. Miraak jumps off Ancologia and into the pool with tentacles Ancologia lands and he looks around. Miraak sneaks behind Ancologia being carried by tentacles. Miraak jumps onto Ancologia pulling his sword out. Ancologia knocks Miraak into a pillar and he smashes Miraak through the pillar. Miraak uses his whirlwind sprint to go to the other side of the arena. A Dragon comes down to Miraak and Miraak kills the dragon absorbing its soul. Ancologia flys into Miraak but Miraak uses the unrelenting force to knock Ancologia back a little. Miraak slashes at Ancologia and he has tentacles wrap around Ancologia. Miraak laughs as he uses the one shot dragon shout on Ancologia. Ancologia is uninfected and he shoots Miraak with the eternal flare. Miraak gets knocked back and he hides behind a pillar. Miraak: what the? It didn't work? how? Ancologia knocks the tentacles away and he flys into the air. Mirrak shoots lightning at Ancologia Ancologia gets hit and he falls onto Miraak. Miraak crawls from under Ancologia in his dragon aspect armor. Ancologia shakes and he smacks Miraak into a pillar. Mirrak uses the bend will shout on Ancologia and he stops for a moment. Mirrak: Go to your weakest form my minion! Ancologia struggles but he goes into his human form. Mirrak laughs and tentacles wrap around Ancologia. Ancologia struggles and Mirrak stabs into Ancologias chest and heart. Ancologia: h-how? Mirrak: I see now you are no Dragonborn Ancologia turns into his dragon form and he shoots a element flare at Mirrak before he passes out and smoke fills the arena KO! Ancologia slowly glows and turns into bones and Mirrak laughs as he used the become etherial. resultss Boomstick: That was awsome! Wiz: Well lets start this. Boomstick: Acnologia does have a immunity to Dragon manipluation but i dont think his 4 word shout is a dragon maniplator but even if it is Miraaks oth shouts would affect Ancologia or help Miraak. Wiz: Acnologia was stronger and faster but Miraak could shoot lightning and possibly dodge it. Miraak and Acnologia had the same combat experiance but Miraak might be better as he has Hermaeus Moras knowlage power. Boomstick: Miraak could control Acnologia with the bend will shout and his tenticals could slowly kill Acnologia as hes still in Miraaks control. Miraak was the first to win this battle. Wiz: The winner is Miraak NEXT TIME https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEkRrm2n7Xs VS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMgQ7otLBXY VS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCiXD5bFb2E VS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9eFPT75Jves VS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OcO-AxjUBuE VS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SfkeahnIzvg VS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djREdEArrz0 The crooked man vs Alfred Drevis vs Ellen vs Mary vs Misao vs Ao oni vs Sachiko Shinozaki vs white face RPG HORROR GAME VILLAIN ROYAL! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Gamehost0007